A Sparkling Christmas
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: With Mustang actually nice enough to bring everyone to a resort for Christmas, our two favorite fighters Edward and Lynette shine brighter than ever. But with all the endearing jealousy, cute confessions, and surprising events, will these two fighters turn into lovers instead? Rated T for romance and language !


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"WOW~!" I yelled, racing toward the entrance of the resort. "IT'S SO PRETTY~!"

Since we had all been reasonably responsible this year, and gained favor for Mustang among the higher ranks, he decided to take everyone out to a resort for Christmas as a nice surprise. All his subordinates were here, along with the Hughes family and Al.

Lets just say when he announced that he would take us to a resort, the whole office tackled him in a hug.

"It's been a while since I've been to a resort!" Hughes said. Elicia wriggled in his arms, looking ahead in excitement.

"Resort! Resort!" She yelled, earning a lot of "Awww"s from everyone.

I, on the other hand, was too busy dragging Ed and Al behind me to notice. But even so, the spirits were high and everyone looked excited, even Mustang.

* * *

The room arrangements had already been made. I had been expecting to share a room with Ed and Al, as usual, but Al had somehow been captured by Hughes, leaving Ed and I alone. It was two to a room, so it sorted out nicely.

"Ed~!" I called, prancing across the room to where Ed sat on his bed, unpacking a few things he's need. "What should we do first~?"

Ed shrugged. "What kind of things are there?"

"There's a spa, the hotsprings, table tennis, and all these kinds of games to play! And then there's the town we can walk around, and a ton of other stuff we can do!" I listed all the things I could remember. Ed got off his bed and stood next to me.

"Hmmm… How about the spa?"

"I knew you could use alchemy, but I didn't know mind reading was also one of your talents." Ed wrapped an arm around me, the smugness on his face evident.

"You can actually say something smart sometimes."

"Why thank…_ HEY_!"

* * *

The spa was heaven. It was the first time I had ever gotten a mud bath, but my god it was amazing. They even had the cucumber slices for the eyes! I had gotten my nails filed nicely, and my hair had been scrubbed with a heavenly-smelling shampoo. The whole thing was so relaxing, and being completely relaxed was something I seemed to miss in my every day life. But at least in Amestris, all the emotional stress wasn't pressuring.

I walked inside the room Ed and I shared in my slippers and soft pjs, slipping out of my slippers and climbing into my bed, just laying on my back on top of the covers.

Our Christmas present exchange was supposed to be tomorrow, and I had all my presents in my giant suitcase, so all worries and pressures escaped me as I lied tranquilly on my bed.

"Lynette?" I heard Ed's voice as he entered the room. I cracked an eye open and looked over at him before closing my eye again.

"Hello," I breathed, not bothering to move an inch.

"… Were you drugged?"

"No, I wasn't."

"This is the first time I've seen you so… _calm_."

"There's nothing wrong with relaxing on a holiday."

"You seem so relaxed it's almost scary."

"Give me a break, Ed. This is one of the rare times someone isn't trying to kill me." I felt the bed move a bit, and I grudgingly opened an eye to see Ed had sat on the edge of my bed, a smirk growing on his face. "Ed, stop it, you're scaring me."

Ed leaned in until he was just centimeters from my face. Both of my eyes had opened by now, and my previously serene aura had vanished. Slowly, I closed my eyes in anticipation, but after a moment, Ed pulled away, that irritatingly hot smirk still on his face.

"Oh, well, I guess since you're_ relaxing_, I shouldn't make your heart_ race_." The freaking self-satisfied look on his face just made me want to smack him upside the head. The evil midget strode back to his bed, laying down and facing away from me, but I could still feel his smug aura all the way from my bed.

Trying to shake off the disappointment and embarrassment, I twisted and turned, trying to find a comfortable position, but to no avail. Ed had just made my unperturbed mind fill with all these swirling emotions, and it was just about to drive me crazy.

I sat up abruptly, my hands tugging at my hair. "DAMNIT EDWARD YOU _ASS_!" I could see Ed trying to hold back his laughter.

"Lynette, it's getting late. People are trying to sleep." Ed replied, pleased at my reaction. I fumed.

"Sleep my ass! You expect me to just fall asleep after you did that?!" I got off my bed, walking over to Ed's and poking him angrily.

"Oh, did I _seduce_ you by accident?" He teased, turning over to face me. I stared at him with narrowed eyes, almost as if trying to send him negative energy.

"You freaking midge-" Ed pulled me forward suddenly, cutting off my sentence with a brief kiss before pulling away and nearing my ear.

"I am not short." His breath ghosted over my bright red ear as I fell back, clutching at my racing heart as my face turned a dark rose color. Ed laughed. "I got you!"

Ever since Ed and I had gotten together last Christmas, he had a newfound power over me in the form of unexpected physical affection. And ever since then, he had found hundreds of ways to make me shrink down in embarrassment, with some tips from Hughes and Mustang, of course. To this day, he is still asked how he managed to tame the wild Cold Blooded Dragon, or so my nickname had become.

"Since you messed with my head, I'm not going to let you sleep either."

* * *

"Ahh! Not there!"

"Yes!"

"Then take this!"

"Ahhhhh!" I cried as one of my knights was overtaken by Ed's queen. Ed and I had borrowed a chess board from the lounge and had been playing for a good part of the night so far. But sadly, Ed was winning this game.

"Hmm… Aha!" I said, capturing one of his castles. He sighed before eyeing the board intently, deciding on his next move. Ed and I had bet on each chess match, that if I won, he'd have to make me laugh, while if he won, I'd have to give him a kiss. I had let him win so far, but it's not like I'd tell him that.

After about another half hour of contemplating, fist pumping, sighing in defeat, and attacking each other's pawns, Ed won the game again.

"It's getting pretty late…" I said, yawning. Ed nodded in agreement, also seeming to be a bit fatigued. We put away the game board and went back to our room.

"Well, I won the game, so…" Ed hinted, his arm snaking around my waist. I looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"It surprises me how you can still be so flirtatious in the middle of the freaking night." I said, but still slightly blushed despite my sleepiness. I closed my eyes. He leaned down to land a small kiss on the tip of my nose before pulling away to smile at me.

"That'll do. Goodnight, Lynette." Ed let me go and fell on his bed, not even bothering to pull up the covers. Sighing, I reluctantly went over and pulled the blanket over him before going back to my bed and crawling into the covers, falling asleep easily.

* * *

"Wow, you two! It's almost lunch time!" Hughes exclaimed as Ed and I sleepily strode into the lounge. "Have you been sleeping all this time?"

"What did you two _do_ last night?" Mustang asked, and I saw Hughes cover Elicia's ears. I rolled my eyes.

"I should have expected lewd questions from you guys," I said. "We just stayed up playing chess, and thats all." All of the adults let out a disappointed sigh, and Hughes uncovered Elicia's ears.

"Well, you seem to have been up to some interesting things while I was gone." I heard a familiar voice to my left say. My eyes widened, and I gasped.

"Oh yeah, and he's here." Havoc said as I disappeared from Ed's side.

"_LING_!" I screamed in delight, tackling the Xingese prince in excitement. He laughed, hugging me back.

"Long time no see, Lynette." Ling said, letting me go. I hadn't seen Ling for almost a year, so of course I'd be happy to see him here.

"Why are you here?" I bounced up and down excitedly, "I mean, you've been all busy and stuff over in Xing, right?"

"Well, I thought it was about time for a vacation, so I decided to come here… But it was such a surprise to find you guys here!" He said, and I nodded. The resort was on the eastern border , so if he crossed straight through the desert Ling would have probably come here.

While I was cheerfully talking with Ling, the others held back snickers as Ed's aura darkened with jealousy.

"Hey, Ling, its been a while," Ed said, coming up and wrapping an arm around my waist in the process. I blushed in embarrassment as Ling held in a snicker, obviously sensing what was going on.

"It has," Ling replied.

I looked over at Ed, who still seemed to be scary even though he was smiling. I tried not to smile at his obvious jealousy, although I found it someone endearing.

"Alright, so, anyway," I said, changing the subject, "What time are we meeting for the present exchange?"

"About 8pm, right by the Christmas tree," Mustang said, pointing to a glittering, tall Christmas tree set up in the corner of the room. I nodded, making sure to remember that.

"So, do you guys want to get some lunch?" I asked. It took awhile for everyone to agree on where to go for lunch, so we ended up going our own ways, with Ed and I heading to a small cafe.

"This town is pretty tranquil," I said, taking a sip of my coffee. Ed nodded.

"Its a lot calmer than I'm used to," He admitted.

"It's nice to be able to relax and spend more time with you," I said, a slight blush dusting my cheeks. "You're always away on missions…" Ed blushed.

"Well, you're on a lot of missions too…" He mumbled, and I smiled.

Anyone who looked at us could see the puppy love. Even though we both worked for the military and apprehended dangerous criminals for a living, we innocently cared about each other in a way that other people probably couldn't understand. We had been there for each other through the hardest times, and seen each other at our worst, and were still loyal to each other.

Ed had left for a moment to go to the bathroom, so I just sat at the table, twiddling my thumbs and looking around awkwardly.

"Why hello there." A smooth voice reached my ears. I looked up from my hands to find that another guy had taken Ed's seat, and was grinning flirtatiously at me. I smiled back, but held up my hand to wave at him.

"Goodbye. I'm so sorry, but I'm_ taken_." I said cheerfully. The guy, taken aback, just muttered an apology and went away.

I hummed happily to myself, proud of my own loyalty. But unbeknownst to me, Ed had been watching the whole time, a proud smile on his face.

* * *

The Christmas exchange was going along smoothly. As always, I received a variety of different lethal weapons, and all my presents to others had been well liked too.

The Christmas tree glittered and sparkled, adorned by beautiful ornaments that shown brightly under the warm lights around the room. Our spirits were high, and we chatted amongst each other.

Ed walked up behind me, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Ed," I said, "Where did you disappear to?" Ed smiled back mysteriously as he tugged me toward the Christmas tree. Puzzled, I just followed him.

We stopped right in front of the Christmas tree, and Ed looked me right in the eyes.

"Lynette…" He seemed unsure of himself, and he blushed nervously. "I know we haven't been dating for long… and we're really young…" I got more and more curious with every word.

"But…" He continued, kneeling down. "I… I _love_ you, Lynette. Will you accept this promise ring?" He took out a small black box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, far more beautiful than I'd have ever guessed a promise ring to be.

A crowd had gathered around us, and gasps were heard from everyone. I could feel everyone's stares on me, all the tension that felt like it would snap any moment, but at the moment, I didn't notice it at all.

I was speechless. My heart was beating so fast it hurt, and I felt like I would die of happiness.

It might not have been a wedding or engagement ring, but to me, it looked like the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. A promise ring, to accept the fact we may someday get married, just astounded me beyond belief. How much he must have thought about this, and had given it to me so early, he must have cared for me so much.

I threw away all my morals and restrictions and just tackled Ed, squealing, "_YES_!" in pure joy.

Whoops and cheers were heard all over the room as everyone celebrated my reply. Ed and I had fallen to the floor, with me still squeezing the air out of the poor midget.

Before Ed could react, I loosened my grip and lifted my head to meet his golden gaze, and suddenly kissed him, silencing whatever he had been about to say.

I can easily say, that had been one of the best nights of my life so far.

* * *

**IM ****_SO_**** SORRY GUYS AUTHOR LADY IS A GIANT BITCH I KNOW! But I've been so busy with school starting and then this year I signed up for two dance classes so yeah… But I've come back! I've been working my ass off all day to finish this for you guys! I apologize as well for not making it on time for Christmas, and I'm going to apologize in advance because I haven't gotten the New Years oneshot done for New Years, but I have remembered you guys after 827529459287529485 years and started the New Years oneshot and the next chapter.**

**Merry late Christmas everyone and I hope you all had a happy New Year~!**

**My lovely readers, please review~!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
